Te encontrare
by ChrisRusherBoy925
Summary: "A veces los sentimientos y emociones te parecen horribles, sin embargo no tenerlos es mucho peor..." Kendall Knight el detective mas joven de todos los EE.UU investiga la desaparición de estudiantes con excelentes promedios en todo el país. en sus manos se encuentra la balanza entre la actualidad y un mundo sombrío.
1. Capítulo 1 Recuerdo

**¡Hola! bueno aqui les traigo mi primera historia, llena de drama, suspenso y amor claro, **

**nunca dejare mis historias incompletas, yo siempre las terminare y esta sera algo larga, pero emocionante espero**

**ya saben dejen sus reviews y yo los leere para ver sus opiniones y ponerme muy feliz todos pueden dejarlos aunque no tengan cuenta aqui.**

**espero que les guste o no... ;)**

* * *

><p>Te encontrare<p>

Transmisión: televisiva

Día: 5 octubre 2013

Hora: 8:30 A.M

- buenos días los Ángeles, hoy tenemos un invitado que ha venido a informarnos sobre el caso "universitario" que sucede en nuestro país, Coronel Nick -

- Buenos días un pacer estar aquí en tu programa Amber, y bueno en efecto vengo a aclarar las dudas de la gente, sobre si el gobierno trabaja para detener a los culpables de las recientes desapariciones -

- En efecto coronel, esto a alarmado a todos los estudiantes que incluso piensan en dejar de asistir a sus universidades, lo que paralizaría al país en ámbitos de oportunidades -

- Tienes toda la razón, y creemos saber quienes están detrás de esto -

- se refiere a "La Voz" habla de los manifestantes en contra de la revolución militar -

- Exacto, y a pesar de que detuvimos ese proyecto por los escándalos producidos, creemos que ellos quieren realizarlo -

- En efecto general ese fue un gran escándalo, además de que consideraba inhumano -

- y tienen toda la razón, por eso detuvimos el proyecto en consideración de la gente -

- pero el proyecto fue robado ¿no es así? -

- en efecto Amber, dos dias después de que La Voz detuvo sus manifestaciones y pensamos que esta en poder de La Voz y que sus disturbios solo los realizaron para despistarnos y robar los archivos -

- ¿pero fue dentro del Pentagono, por lo tanto devio de haber un infiltrado no coronel?-

-¿ en efecto y se hace una fuerte investigación a cada uno de los empleados incluso a la corporación de la Directora Lucy-

-¿La creadora del proyecto?

- En efecto tenemos que investigar a todos los involucrados que pudieron tener contacto con La voz.

- ¿Y no saben el paradero de su organización?-

- aun no sabemos nada de su paradero pero el F.B.I trabaja para averiguarlo -

- Muy bien general y cual podría ser su mensaje a la gente y a los papas de los chicos desaparecidos que ven este programa -

- Que no se alarmen, y estén atentos a sus alrededores, diríjanse a sus escuelas y pondremos mas seguridad en todas las universidades, y a los desaparecidos los encontraremos cueste lo que cueste-

- Gracias general, por que en efecto solo han secuestrado a 22 chicos y una niña de 9 años que tenían promedios excelentes en sus escuelas,lo cual da motivos en suponer que en realidad quieren empezar el proyecto no es así?

- Eso suponemos Amber, pero esperemos que estén a salvo y encontraremos a La Voz, para que nos diga lo que tiene que decir-

- ¡una niña!, por dios esperemos que se encuentre bien, y que los responsables no les agan nada a estos chicos.

- En efecto, se aproxima un cambio…., pero trabajaremos las 24 horas para rastrear a los responsables y llevarlos a la justicia-

- Gracias coronel, lo oyeron aquí primero, me despido deseando tranquilidad a las familias de los involucrados-

fin de la transmisión.

Kendall estaban en la sala de su casa viendo las noticias para ver si tenian información sobre el paradero de los desaparecidos

- Solo espero que no se atrevan a tocarla, por que los encontrare – quería llorar pero tenia que ser fuerte, así que solo se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando a su hermana antes de que desapareciera hace 2 semanas.

Se fue a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y empezó a meditar.

pero antes de cerrar los ojos, susurro las ultimas palabras antes de dormir

-te encontrare Katie...-

El chico rubio se quedo dormido, la noche era fría en pleno otoño.

se durmió sin saver que algo se aproximaba

un futuro en la oscuridad...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno a estado corto pero es como la introducción a lo que se viene para que se den una idea de lo que pasa, los demás serán mas largos para que puedan entretenerse mas<strong>

**pero espero que les guste y lo que sigue se pondra mas fuerte cada capitulo que avancemos así que sigan la historia tratare de no decepcionarlos**

**nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo si lo deseas**

** su amigo Chris.**


	2. Chapter 2 Destino

**¡hey! hola de nuevo quise subir el capitulo 2, ya que me encontraba inspirado este mismo dia siii :D**

**tambien le doy gracias a Nathan por corregirme en errores de escritura, de verdad me ayudan sus Reviews para ver mis errores y no cometerlos después**

**y en efecto Aleliz Broflosvk sera un kogan o no? jaja**

**y gracias por los que comienzan y comenzaran a seguir la historia y recuerden no soy perfecto, asi que si tengo errores aganmelos saver **

**gracias y disfruten**

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight despertó como todas las mañanas, se preparo una tasa de café mientras se dirigía a su estudio de trabajo.<p>

vivía en una casa muy amplia de los Ángeles, y recientemente se había nombrado detective por el departamento de seguridad.

tan solo tenia 19 años, pero tenia grandes habilidades que le servían mucho .

le ofrecieron trabajo en el F.B.I pero el no quiso formar parte, ya que le gustaba trabajar sin ser tan vigilado por sus superiores.

En su estudio había periódicos con las noticias de los chicos desaparecidos, además de notas, fotos y mapas e investigaciones a las compañías que podrían estar vinculadas con La Voz.

Kendall empezaba ver algo que tenían en común todas las victimas, pero no logro darse cuenta aun

de repente un recuerdo golpeo su cabeza.

-O-

- ya casi llegamos-

- si katie ya falta poco, esta a dos calles- le dijo a su hermana mientras conducían por un helado

-gracias por traerme hermano mayor- le mostro una sonrisa enorme ya que le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermano cuando no estaba trabajando.

-y como es sábado, que te parece si mañana vamos al parque de diversiones-

-Me encantaría ir a cualquier lado con tigo- Kendall tenia ganas de llorar de alegría

Ya que paso 1 mes desde que no convivía con ella, por un caso de homicidio que se le asigno en Seattle .

-muy bien llegamos- Kendall bajo del auto y le dijo a katie que esperara en el auto.

en el televisor de una tienda de electrodomésticos, se dio cuenta que informaban disturbios en el centro de la ciudad.

Kendall pudo ver que era de La Voz, los manifestantes que se dirigían al centro de los Ángeles para protestar contra el proyecto "renovación militar"

se perdió unos momentos en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un grito

-¡Kendal!, ayuda...!, tiro los helados que le habían entregado y trato de alcanzar al chico que bajo a katie del auto

-¡hey déjala tranquila!- saco su arma que la cargaba en todo momento pero el chico puso su arma sobre la cabeza de katie mientras caminaba lentamente a la camioneta detrás de el.

no puede ser como es que no vi camioneta se dijo al el mismo ya que había entrenado para reconocer vehículos ilegales.

-por favor déjala en paz- dijo con tanta impotencia al ver que no se podía acercar mas por temor a que le disparara.

- lo siento chico, pero la necesitamos – después dirigió su arma hacia Kendall y le disparo a su pie.

Callo al suelo mientras su vista se nublaba por la presión sanguínea que se le elevo.

Trato de levantarse pero su pie apenas y respondía

-¡katie!...¡tranquila!... no dejare que te hagan daño!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras la gente alarmada intentaba detener al chico pero este los ahuyentaba con su pistola

segundos después perdió la conciencia al ver a la camioneta partir llevándose a su hermanita lejos de su vida.

-O-

-Hey ¿hay alguien en casa?- se escucho una voz afuera de la casa

se agito la cabeza mientras se secaba las lagrimas para abrir la puerta

- Hola, James ¿que puedo hacer por ti?-

james era el compañero que se le asigno a Kendall para los casos e investigaciones de campo le conto sobre el caso y james con gusto quiso ayudarlo

ellos se conocieron 1 año después de que Kendall llegara a los Ángeles

recién había ingresado a el departamento de seguridad, su padre les informo de las habilidades que poseía Kendall como actuación y discreción ante situaciones de extremo peligro

james había sido su compañero de entrenamiento y eran sometidos a estrés constantemente para ver su nivel de resistencia, los dos eran muy buenos.

pero james no soportaba ver niños en peligro por lo que vio la agencia, pero debido a su tiempo de entrenamiento se dieron cuenta que era el mejor hacker

de toda la agencia.

- tengo información que tal vez te sea útil- le sostuvo la mirada un momento y lo invito a pasar

-muy bien, ¿que encontraste en los registros de los chicos?

- resulta que las ultimas 6 victimas tienen una relación- Kendall abrió los ojos como platos y corrió a su estudio.

-creo que ya se cual es, cada uno de los 16 chicos tenían excelencia de promedios, pero los otros 6 eran los concursantes de "Habilidades Americanas"-

James iba a mencionar a Katie pero se detuvo recordando que no era el momento, aunque tarde o temprano hablarían de eso.

-exacto son 7 en total de nuestro país. informática, medicina, robótica, negocios, historia, topografía, matemáticas.

-qué extraño… ¿por que alguien quería a estos chicos habiendo expertos mayores de edad con mejor conocimiento de estos temas?.

- Eso aun no lo se, te dije que tenemos que averiguar en que consiste el proyecto mejora militar-

-¡cierto como es que no se me había ocurrido¡- dijo Kendall con sarcasmo y sigui hablando.

-he intentado hablar con el jefe sobre esto pero dice que es clasificado-

-sabes que necesitamos esa información, ¿no?- el rubio se acerco a James y arqueo una ceja mientras sonreía

-¿estas sugiriendo que robemos el expediente?- james le miro a los ojos, lanso una risa corta y luego se acerco a el escritorio de kendall.

-¿tienes una mejor idea kendall? James tecleaba tan rápido el computador que por un momento kendall pensó que era un robot, por lo que se rio en su interior.

-muy bien el archivo maestro se esta descargando, pronto sabremos todo sobre el proyecto- dijo con satisfacción mientras Kendall miraba el computador asombrado descargando el archivo

-¿podrían despedirnos si se enteran?-

-no te preocupes Knight, no por nada soy el mejor hacker de la Agencia-

el se limito a sonreír hasta que la computadora marco un cuadro en la pantalla

-¡diablos!- james se acerco al computador

-¿Ahora que?- dijo mientras se acercaba a su lado a ver el anuncio que salió

-el archivo lo tendremos en 42 horas o lo mismo que 2 dias- Kendall se llevo las manos a la cara mientras pensaba como despistar a la agencia de no ver el archivo en 2 días

-no puedes hacelerar el proceso-

-soy un hacker, no un mago es la única manera de bajar el archivo sin activar las alarmas de la Agencia-

-muy bien ya no pensemos en eso mejor háblame del ultimo chico que queda- Kendall savia a ciencia cierta que el próximo blanco de la voz seria el chico.

-Es de la habilidad en medicina, estudia actualmente en la universidad de Stanford, su nombre es Logan Mitchell-

Kendall se quedo congelado ya que savia con claridad quien era ese chico.

-o-

-así que tienes que ir a los Ángeles mañana-

-si… yo no quería ir, pero mi papa me obligo por que le ofrecieron un trabajo de encargado de sistemas en CorporationStone, dice que es muy importante-

-no quiero que te vallas….Nuestro objetivo era entrar juntos a Stanford- hablo con la vista al suelo

-lo se pero quiero que sepas que no será la ultima vez que nos veamos- dijo Kendall quien se sentía terrible por no confesarle a que sentía algo por el.

ya no tiene sentido, solo lo torturaría mas al saber lo que siento se dijo a si mismo.

-Realmente no se si podre seguir Kendall- en ese instante recordó que a el lo molestaban seguido por tener las mas altas calificaciones del salón-

-tranquilo, tu eres muy fuerte y si realmente me extrañaras prométeme que serás fuerte-

Logan no dijo nada y se quedo quieto en el pasillo donde se hallaban los casilleros

-lo prometo, por que tu siempre tendrás un…. Adiós Kendall- salió corriendo sin despedirse de el, ya que no era fuerte en las despedidas.

Cuando estaba lo bastante lejos de el, dijo en vos baja.

–Un lugar en mi corazón-

Kendall lo vio alejarse y con lagrimas en los ojos se dijo "hasta pronto… Logan"

-O-

-¡Kendall!, ¡Kendall!- dio un pequeño salto al oír los gritos de james

-Lo siento, es que creo que conozco a ese chico y…. era alguien muy especial para mi- james arqueo una ceja y después le mostro una sonrisa al comprender.

-¡a si! y hace cuanto tiempo que no se ven- el chico de ojos verdes se sorprendió por el tiempo que había pasado.

-aproximadamente 4 años, lo conocí cuando entramos a la preparatoria, pero solo estuve un año-

-mm ya veo significa que Logan esta comenzando la universidad- Kendall asintió con la cabeza y recordó que el seria el siguiente de la lista, pero esperaba estar en lo incorrecto.

-tenemos que ir a Stanford - Kendall subió a su habitación rápido y james lo siguió

-¿pero…Cuando partimos?- Kendall fue directo a su ático y bajo una maleta

-mañana- James salió corriendo a su auto y Kendall savia que se fue a preparar sus cosas y avisarle al departamento sobre el caso y sus avances.

Empezó a meter lo necesario en la maleta mientras contemplaba una foto con sus amigos de la preparatoria.

-te dije que volvería Logan y no dejare que te pase nada- se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la maleta

* * *

><p><strong>mmm que pensara Logan 4 años después de que Kendall se fue? sera el mismo mmm?<strong>

**y de que nos habla el proyecto renovación militar? lo descubrirán en el proximo capitulo jaja**

**bueno un poquito mas largo que el anterior pero compensa el haberlo subido en el mismo dia no?, estaré actualizando muy seguido por mis vacaciones siiiii**

**recuerden dejen sus reviews para que sea muy feliz y pueda ver mis errores :D**

**se despide su "Amigo Chris"**


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentro

**Hi ,****bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo un poco mas largo que los anteriores, pero con algunos misterios y suspenso claro**

**y bueno le digo los significados de estos símbolos que encontraran frecuentemente**

**-O- :cuando se presenta un recuerdo**

**(o) : cuando se hay un cambio de escena fuera del protagonista (Kendall) :3**

**bueno eso es todo ya saben dejen sus reviews para ver si cometi errores o simplemente para ver que les ****pareció**

**bueno eso es todo nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p>Antes de partir Kendall bloqueo el acceso a la computadora ya que tenia que estar encendida para transmitir el archivo, el sabia que era algo muy importante y que nadie tenia que interferir, bajo rápido con su maleta a la sala, mientras esperaba a james con el auto.<p>

Las preguntas seguían en su cabeza, ¿por qué han estado secuestrando a todos estos chicos?, ¿por qué Logan Mitchell tenia que estar involucrado también?,¿cómo es que un proyecto tan importante fue robado tan fácil en el pentágono?, ¿cómo es que un grupo de manifestantes pudo hacer todo esto? Y por supuesto, ¿por qué katie..?

Afuera de su casa se encontraba ya el auto de james, así que se dirigió a la puerta recordando si no le faltaba nada.

Se subió de copiloto y en la parte trasera dejo sus maletas.

-La Agencia nos dio 1 semana, les informe de nuestro pequeño avance a excepción del archivo que estamos robando-

Kendall se había olvidado del proyecto por un momento – ¿pero si estaremos una semana fuera, como veremos el proyecto?

-fácil enlace tu monitor con mi laptop cuando se descargue lo veremos esta noche-

los Ángeles estaba a tan solo 4 horas de Stanford, no muy lejos de la antigua casa de Kendall, pero el no podía visitar a Logan por que su trabajo se lo impedía.

Logan convivía mucho con la familia de Kendall, ya que los papas de Logan estaban muy ocupados en sus trabajos y no le gustaba estar solo en casa

El vio como su segundo padre a Kent Knight, ya que lo invitaba muy seguido a

su casa a ver películas con su familia.

Kent, en navidad les regalo a todos una pulsera ajustable con los nombres de cada uno que según el representaba la unión de toda su familia.

Fue 2 años después cuando falleció, por una explosión en una de las fabricas de CorporationStone, un año después de mudarse a los Ángeles para ser exactos

En eso Kendall decidió unirse a la Agencia y su primer trabajo fue investigar la explosión, según sus investigaciones alguien había implantado un explosivo en la fabrica a detonación remota pero nunca supo quienes fueron los responsables.

-ya estamos a mitad de camino- informo james mientras veía su GPS

El asintió y siguió pensando en lo que paso antes de mudarse.

-O-

-¡mama Katie esta respirando muy raro!- Katie no dijo nada por que empezaba a acelerar sus respiraciones, mientras Kendall la cargaba hacia el sillón

-¡Kent!.. ¡otra vez esta pasando!- le grito Jennifer a su esposo mientras el bajo corriendo con un frasco que parecía ser un medicamento, pero no se fijo bien en el contenido.

Se acerco a katie y le dio el medicamento que se trago con mucha dificultad, en 3 minutos su respiración se empezó a normalizar mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡Kent esto tiene que verlo un doctor!- dijo Jennifer quien seguía agitada por el susto

-No es necesario te prometo que no volverá a suceder…- Jennifer le mostro su cara desconcertada.

-¿y como puedes estar tan seguro es la ¡5º ves que le pasa lo mismo!?- Kent la miro fijamente a los ojos

-confía en mi, este medicamento es de 5 usos, con este ultimo ya no le vendrán ataques- Kent abrazo a su esposa y después se acerco a Katie

-tranquila pequeña, te prometo que no sucederá de nuevo-

Katie se empezó a tranquilizar y abrazo a su padre

-O-

-hemos llegado- el auto se estaciono frente a un hotel que se encontraba a 10 minutos de Stanford y a 20 minutos de la casa de Logan.

-muy bien, ahora a instalarnos y después hablar con Logan- james asintió mientras bajaban el equipaje y se dirigían al lobby a registrarse para después subir por el ascensor,

salieron del asesor y llegaron a su cuarto, era muy amplio, con dos camas individuales, una mesa de centro y una vista impresionante de la ciudad.

James saco su computador para ver el tiempo restante para el archivo

–en 2 horas lo tendremos-

-muy bien regresando lo veremos y sabremos mas al respecto-

sacaron sus armas y las guardaron en sus bolsillos traseros las llevaban en todo momento.

-¿espera… que nos las clases terminaron hace 1 hora?- james le cuestiono ya que eran las 5:00 pm.

-no te preocupes se exactamente donde vive, esta es la dirección- le mostro un mapa y salieron del hotel tomando el auto.

Kendall se despistaba, ya que pasaban por lugares muy conocidos, donde salía con sus amigos

Jo, Camille, Logan, jett y Lucy la nieta de la presidenta de CorporationStone, Sara fundo la compañía 6 años antes, por su amor a la tecnología decidió vender los derechos de 2 de sus inventos para financiar la compañía

Que 3 años después se convirtió en la 5º compañía mas prestigiosa de los con cedes en todo el mundo.

Lucy era muy unida con su tía, ella la apoyo con su sueño de ser cantante que reprobaba su mama, pero al convivir mas con su tía se dio cuenta que amaba la tecnología

Decidió trabajar con ella por lo que se mudo a Washington donde se encontraba el núcleo de la compañía, 2 años después de que se fue la familia Knight.

El padre de Kendall estuvo en la cede de los Ángeles, donde se manejaban todas las finanzas de la compañía, le ofreció el trabajo por sus antecedentes de las antiguas compañías que lo recomendaban y debido a que tenia excelentes estudios además Lucy le informo a su tía de las habilidades de el papa de Kendall.

Jo tenia el sueño de ser bióloga por lo que decidió seguir sus estudios Jett quería ser actor y siempre apoyaba a Jo junto con Logan que quería ser medico.

Camille quiso estudiar leyes para ser una gran abogada, así que decidió estudiar junto con sus amigos.

-ya es hora Kendall- dijo james mientras salía del auto.

Cuando bajo vio la casa, era algo grande, toda de blanco, con flores en el jardín, no había tenido cambios drásticos, estaba atardeciendo así que caminamos hasta la puerta, y toco mientras le temblaba por la emoción.

-hola jóvenes, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?- el la puerta se encontraba Joanna Mitchell, la madre de Logan, tenia un vestido azul y un abrigo negro, cabello castaño, y la misma tonalidad de piel que Logan,. Al parecer iba a salir con su esposo

Joanna y John Mitchell era biólogos, constantemente Jo venia para que sus papas de Logan la apoyaran con sus estudios, antes eran empresarios pero se retiraron al contar con suficientes ganancias de sus antiguos trabajos

por lo que se iban constantemente a otros países a visitar sitos de flora extensa.

-buenas tardes Srta. Mitchell vengo a ver a Logan- Joanna arqueo una ceja ya que solo sus amigos venían a buscarlo pero a el no lo reconocía.

-por que quiere ver a lo… un minuto….-inspecciono bien al chico que tenia frente a ella, vio el tono de su cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes y sin dudarlo se dio cuenta quien era.

-¿No puede ser…Kendall?- ella extendió sus manos para darle un abrazo que el correspondió

- lo lamento tanto.…- el sabia con exactitud que se refería a su padre.

La noticia de la explosión en una bodega de corporationStone fue un gran escándalo ya que ellos tenían gran seguridad en sus instalaciones, además de detectores de metales para todos los empleados que ingresaban a cualquier propiedad de la corporación.

Kent era muy cercano a la familia Mitchell, siempre venia a verlos para platicar según recuerda Kendall

Sus ojos se cristalizaron pero se contuvo para no llorar, después se separaron

-¿quien es cariño?- dijo el señor Mitchell mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Es Kendall el mejor amigo de Logan que se mudo hace 4 años - la señora Mitchell esperaba que se acordara de el.

-Ya recuerdo, se mudaron por el trabajo de tu padre,fue mi gran amigo y lamento lo que sucedió, nunca les agradecimos a ti y a tus padres por cuidar a nuestro Logan…. Que aunque tuviera la edad para cuidarse, nunca le gusto estar solo-

-no se preocupe no hay nada que agradecer el es mi mejor amigo y yo y mis padres lo hicimos con gusto- Kendall sonreía mientras ojeaba atrás de los señores Mitchell en la espera de que Logan apareciera en cualquier momento

-por cierto como se llama tu amigo- dijo Joanna mientras miraba a james con una sonrisa

-me jamo james y trabajo con Kendall en la agencia de seguridad de los Ángeles, un gusto conocerlos- los señores Mitchell estrecharon sus manos con el mientras Kendall seguía viendo si venia Logan.

-por cierto Logan se encuentra en el parque de la otra calle, se alegrara tanto al verte, pero no se tarden ya se esta anocheciendo, nosotros iremos a cenar a un restaurante muy elegante por nuestro aniversario- Los dos se veían muy alegres

-excelente, muchas felicidades y no se preocupe no nos demoraremos-

con mucho gusto nos gustaría que vinieran a cenar a la casa otro día- le ofreció amablemente

-nos encantaría, le parece mañana lo que pasa es que tengo que hablar con todos- ellos aceptaron, algo confundidos pensando en que seria lo que les diría Kendall

-muy bien nos vemos- james y Kendall se dirigían al parque que recordaba de la infancia, mucho antes de conocer a Logan y sus amigos.

El sol ya casi se ocultaba mientras apuntaba sus últimos rayos hacia el parque.

Logan se columpiaba lentamente viendo el hermoso atardecer que antes veía con Kendall todos los días antes de su partida

Había cambiado un poco su aspecto, se veía mas fuerte, pero seguía teniendo esos hoyuelos que tanto le gustaban a Kendall además de esos ojos chocolate que le encantaba ver, noto que tenia la pulsera que su papa les dio cuando lo conoció, su piel brillaba ante el atardecer pero su rostro denotaba tristeza .

No podía esperar para estar con el, le dijo a james que lo esperara en la banca, estuvo de acuerdo, así que empezó a caminar por detrás de logan para sorprenderlo,

de repente vio a una chica, corriendo hacia Logan, se percato que era camille, se escondió tras un tronco de árbol y observo lo que hacían

estaban riendo y ella tenia 2 malteadas que acababa de comprar lo dio una a Logan y este acepto, entonces camille se acerco lentamente y lo beso

mientras es se paraba del columpio, lo único que Kendall sintió fue mil navajas atravesando su pecho, las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, sentía ira, pero el no sabia por que ya que nunca fueron algo mas que mejores amigos

trato de caminar hacia atrás lentamente para que no lo escucharan, pero camille inmediatamente lo reconoció

-¡¿Kendall...?- se paralizo al oír su nombre y dio media vuelta, vio como camille corría para abrazarlo, pero Logan estaba en el mismo lugar congelado al ver quien acababa de aparecer.

-¡Kendall! no sabes cuanto te extrañamos—camille le sonreía mientras lo abrazaba después el se dio cuenta de que no debería estar enojado con ella, era su amiga y no debía ignorarla así que correspondió el abrazo.

-también los extrañe mucho- después se separaron y Logan se acerco a ellos lentamente sin despegar la mirada de hacia Kendall

-¿Ke...ken...Kendall? fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular, pensó que no lo volvería a ver, sus manos temblaban, mientras sonreía, seguía pensando que lo que veía era una ilusión .

- tranquilo Logie- Kendall miro su rostro tan confundido y sabia exactamente por que

-O-

-Logan.. cariño te enviaron una carta- Logan bajo corriendo de su habitación con la esperanza de que la carta perteneciera a su mejor amigo

habían pasado 2 semanas desde que se fue y le había dicho que se comunicaría con el para darle noticias

la agarro lentamente como si se fuera a romper con el menor movimiento y vio que venia de los Ángeles.

La emoción se apodero de el, la abrió lentamente y comenzó a leer lo que escribió

Querido Logan

Lamento el no haberme despedido de ti como se debía, te quería decir tantas cosas, dije que volvería algún día, pero lamentablemente… no se si podrá ser así, e ingresado en el departamento de seguridad de los Ángeles y me han asignado casos que requieren tiempo y viajes, te prometo que intentare hacer lo que pueda para ir a verlos, pero no quiero que te ilusiones, ya que lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarte, espero que sigas luchando por tus sueños y nunca te rindas, recuerda ellos te dañaran si tu lo permites, te quiero

Tu mejor amigo Kendall

Logan sintió que su mundo se partía en dos - el único que me entendía, que conocía mis secretos, que me apoyaba incondicionalmente y que además tomo…mi corazón.. a ese chico tal vez nunca lo vuelva a ver- se dijo a si mismo mientras sollozaba en silencio desde la cocina para que sus padres no lo escucharan.

-¿hola... Logan puedo pasar?- Logan se seco las lagrimas y abrió la puerta

-hola camille-

-O-

-como puedes decirme que me tranquilice cuando creí que nunca volverías y… camille me ayudo a superarlo….. ahora estamos saliendo- estaba enojado, quería llorar se contenía con todas las fuerzas

-yo… lo siento te explique lo que sucedió y jamás te mentí, te dije que era casi un hecho pero..-

-pero ¿que?, estoy tan seguro que volviste por algo de tu trabajo- Kendall sintió un dolor en el estomago por lo que dijo ya que tenia razón aun así el quería volver para aclarar sus sentimientos Asia el pero ahora todo se le había complicado

Logan salió corriendo y camille y Kendall trataron de alcanzarlo pero ya se había ido muy lejos a su casa

-no te sientas mal Kendall, debes entender que tu eras demasiado importante para el y el que te fueras le dolió mucho, solo dale tiempo y volverán a ser los mejores amigos de siempre- ella trato de tranquilizarlo ya que le había dolido la actitud de Logan, pero tenia razón.

-tienes razón hablare con el mañana, gracias camille- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió, había anochecido y camino hasta james quien había visto toda la escena desde lejos.

-acaso…vistes..- el asintió con la cabeza

-lo siento, estoy seguro de que todo se arreglara solo tienen que hablar-james le dijo que era hora de ir al hotel, caminaron hasta el auto que estaba enfrente de la casa de logan y condujeron hasta el hotel mientras Kendall pensaba en como solucionar esto.

Al llegar Kendall seguía triste, nunca había visto a Logan gritarle a alguien tan fuerte, y se sentía peor al saber que el fue el primero en provocarlo

-muy bien Kendall es hora de ver esto- los dos se sentaron en las sillas donde estaba la mesa de centro de su cuarto y contemplaron la pantalla de la computadora donde se hallaba toda la información.

-quieres la buena o la mala noticia- dijo james con una sonrisa falsa hacia Kendall

-la que sea solo dilo-

-muy bien la mala noticia es que no es el proyecto, pero la buena noticia es que contiene demasiada información sobre posibles involucrados-

-al parecer ay grandes sumas de dinero invertidas por parte de corporationstone en propiedades de otros países Ecuador, México, Chile, España, China, Perú, Canadá y Venezuela son algunos de ellos aunque no se si sean sus empresas o mansiones?

-muy bien empecemos por la primera pagina, al parecer hicieron un pedido hace

4 años de una sustancia llamada RPH, una droga recién descubierta y extremadamente escasa de dice que solo existen o posiblemente existieron 300ml de ese liquido, aunque desconozco sus funciones-.

-busca en la red información de esta droga- james tecleo el nombre de la droga pero no apareció mucha información

los efectos totales de la droga fueron documentados por el gobierno y jamás salieron al publico

-muy bien, que hacemos ahora, según veo esta droga se sigue mencionando mucho en las siguientes paginas del archivo así que hasta que no sepamos lo que hace no podremos ver a que se refiere el resto-

Kendall asintió y en ese instante una idea llego a su cabeza –tenemos que hablar con Jo-

(o)

una camioneta negra se estaciono en frente de la caza de Kendall, una chica salió de ella y camino hasta la puerta

metió un broche en la cerradura, saco unos guantes de latex y la abrió sin mas problema, camino hasta el estudio y vio los apuntes y archivos que tenia sobre la investigación.

Vio la computadora prendida, y le tomo 10 minutos desbloquearla, al hacerlo vio su reciente búsqueda sobre Logan Mitchell

- pobre chico, se cree todo un profesional – se dijo a ella misma mientras reía silenciosamente

-sin embargo no detendrás lo inevitable- saco su teléfono y marco mientras esperaba a que respondiera

- lo tengo, se donde se encuentra Kendall Knight – le hablo al hombre misterioso detrás de la línea

-excelente, ya sabes que hacer- ella asintió y colgó el teléfono

-eliminar a Kendall Knight y a su estúpido amigo- no paraba de reír y salió sin dejar rastro alguno que de alguna ves estuvo ahí

(o)

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció intrigante el final no?, desde este punto la historia empezara a tomar muchos misterios, revelaciones e intrigas.<strong>

**intentare estar actualizando lo mas seguido que pueda y si me demoro en una es por el terror de todos los escritores "bloqueos mentales" (los odio) jaja**

**yo actualizo entr dias, no mas eso se los aseguro ( a menos que se de algun imprevisto pero muy pocas veces pasa)**

**en fin espero que les pareciera interesante**

**nos vemos en el siguiente cap **

**Chris **


	4. Chapter 4 Amigos

**hola a todos, aquí otro capitulo es un poco mas largo, pero es esencial para entender lo que se aproxima y en el final tal ves me maten aunque aun estoy pensando en el.**

**en fin nos leemos abajo **

**bueno disfruten los que la siguen y los que la ****seguirán.**

**+ : la use para diferenciar a una persona de otra cuando conversan por telefono**

* * *

><p>-así que esta es tu casa- james sacaba las maletas del auto para llevarlas a la casa<p>

Kendall le llamo a la agencia para pedirles 2 semanas mas ya que el caso seria largo y necesitaban tiempo, por lo que Kendall pensó que debían ir a su casa, debido a que su papa creyó que algún día regresarían jamás la vendió, arreglo unos papeles para poner a su nombre la casa y al arreglar eso salieron del hotel.

-Así es, a pasado tanto tiempo…- Kendall abrió la puerta y al entrar pudo contemplar algunos muebles que no se llevaron, cubiertos por lonas de plástico para que no se ensuciaran.

muchas cosas seguían ahí desde juguetes a medio camino de Katie, hasta comida echada a perder, salieron muy rápido por su padre, lo cual le intrigo un tiempo pero después ignoro el motivo.

-ayúdame a quitar el plástico de los muebles- los dos se pusieron a recoger algunas cosas, Kendall fue a la cocina y abrió la alacena superior, en su interior había frascos vacíos, y dos de estos se le hizo familiar.

Recordó que uno era el medicamento de Katie ya vacío, y el otro no sabia que era, su papa decía que era vitamina para los licuados, pero solo veía que se la daba a Logan, nunca vio que le pusiera a su licuado también, pero su padre decía que si las contenía.

Tomo los frascos y leyó las etiquetas de los ingredientes, al parecer solo contenían 1 ingrediente cada uno, pero distintos, el primer frasco que contenía la medicina de katie pero las letras estaban borrosas.

Al leer el nombre del otro frasco tenia escrito el nombre de la droga pero con diferentes inicios IN_RPH.

-James ven aquí un momento- dijo sin quitarle la vista a los frascos mientras los guardaba en sus bolsillos.

-tenemos que ir a Stanford ahora- el iba a preguntarle el por que, pero lo vio tan nervioso que se limito y asintió mientras se dirigían al auto.

En el instante en el que iban a arrancar vieron un auto estacionarse en frente del suyo, se miraron mutuamente y después siguieron observando

Del auto salió un chico bajo, de piel morena, cabello corto, ojos cafés, con complexión atlética y traje formal

-Kendall conozco a ese chico- dijo james algo atónito por ver al chico que se dirigía al auto.

-¡james!, cuanto tiempo… así que…. ¿agente de campo también?- james lanzo una pequeña risa de sarcasmo y lo ignoro

-que sucede aquí- dijo Kendall algo confundido al ver la forma en que respondió james

-a james le ofrecieron un puesto en el F.B.I pero lamentablemente no cumplió los requisito en fuerza psicológica , por lo que el puesto me lo dieron a mi- le lanzo una sonrisa triunfante al ver que james lo miraba con enojo.

-chicos los e estado buscando, me llamo Carlos García, aunque eso ya lo sabe james… pero en fin e venido a notificarles que el caso se me transferirá-

-¿qué..?, creí que la agencia les había informado que yo tome este caso y no pueden quitármelo así de la nada- Kendall le lanzo una mirada de ira.

al notar esto le entrego un documento con los motivos del caso

-al parecer se enteraron de su pequeña extracción de un archivo clasificado y me han enviado para llevarlos a un interrogatorio- Carlos los señalaba a ambos con la mirada, esperando que se justificaran con alguna excusa.

Kendall y james sabían que tarde o temprano los descubrirían y enviarían a alguien para traerlos de vuelta así que se habían preparado para esto

-muy bien, que la parece si entra a la casa y mira este archivo, apuesto a que tampoco sabe de su contenido, puesto que es clasificado, nosotros volveremos pronto, tenemos que ir a obtener mas respuestas, piense lo que le ofrezco-

Carlos arqueo una ceja y recibió una carpeta con los avances y el archivo que habían robado, ellos le dejaron una nota con la propuesta de Kendall

El asintió y camino hacia en la casa sin dejar de ver el proyecto, al verlo entrar sonrieron en señal de victoria pues sabían que Carlos aceptaría la propuesta.

-Muy bien vámonos- james arranco el auto y se dirigieron a Stanford

* * *

><p>Kendall no solo quería ver a Jo sino también quería aclarar la situación con Logan<p>

Entrar no fue difícil, puesto que le informaron al decano sobre la investigación del caso y les permitieron el acceso

-muy bien según esta lista.. el salón de Jo esta en los laboratorios, pero su clase ya termino -

-debe de estar en la biblioteca, ella se la pasaba todo el tiempo estudiando-

caminaron por todos los laboratorios, hasta que la encontraron

al abrir la puerta la vieron junto con Jett quien le hacia compañía, la biblioteca estaba un poco vacía , tenia muchos libros en un costado y estaban haciendo apuntes en su libreta

-hola Jo- ella volteo y lo miro confundida,

-Jo…a pasado tanto tiempo- Kendall sonrió pero Jo y Jett solo se miraron confundidos.

-bueno perdón pero no te conozco- Jo se acerco a Jett pero el lo analizo detenidamente.

-¿Kendall…? veo que no has cambiado- dijo Jett mientras lo abrazaba amistosamente.

Jo seguía viéndolo algo ingenua y corrió para abrazarlo –te extrañamos tonto-

- y a pesar de que me fui tanto tiempo aun me crees un tonto- los tres soltaron risas hasta que escucharon a alguien en la puerta

-¿Kendall? Que haces aqui... – le dijo entusiasmada

-Ya sabia que Kendall estaba aquí… y no nos informaste?- dijo fingiendo molestia

todos estaban felices ase tiempo que no convivían pero vieron que faltaba alguien.

-yo me entere ayer en la noche- le explico a Jo

-¿y Logan?- dijo Jo ya que siempre lo veía con Camille

-ya a de venir se quedo en su casillero guardando unas cosas pero no a de tardar- dijo Camille sin dejar de ver a Kendall.

-muy bien chicos déjenme presentarles a James el es mi compañero de trabajo-

todos lo saludaron mientras estrechaban manos.

-muy bien chicos a donde vamos…..- Logan estaba entrando con un gesto feliz pero se detuvo al ver a Kendall y empezó a temblarle la mano.

No pudo articular palabra y salió corriendo del salón sin decir nada, todos se quedaron confundidos y el salón se lleno de un silencio incomodo, al parecer lo estaba evitando.

Kendall salió corriendo para alcanzarlo y Camille sintió una ola de ira en su interior pero trato de calmarse.

Kendall caminaba por los pasillos, lo perdió de vista y trato de escuchar su pasos, los pasillos estaban vacíos, puesto que ya era el fin de las clases.

Paso por un pasillo corriendo pero se detuvo al escuchar algo en un salón vacío

alguien hablaba en vos baja para si mismo, así que lentamente la abrió y vio a Logan sentado en un pupitre con la cabeza agachada.

-por que ahora… estaba superando…- dijo Logan aun agachado

Aun no se daba cuenta de que Kendall estaba en la puerta, el camino lentamente para no hacer ruido

al estar muy cerca de el, por impulso acerco su mano a su cabello y lo acaricio lentamente provocando que se tensara.

se quedo así un momento y después se levanto de golpe y se puso en frente de el temblando pero con una mirada asesina

-yo creí…yo creí que no volverías- Kendall bajo la mirada, sabia que Logan era muy sensible en emociones.

-yo si vine por trabajo, lo admito, pero también por que quería verte- Logan no dijo nada solo se calmo un poco pero aun se veía enojado.

Kendall tomo una expresión seria y empezó a caminar hacia el lentamente, pero Logan retrocedía.

-¿Kendall… que…que haces? El no respondió y siguió caminando hacia el

hasta que Logan choco con la pared fue cuando Kendall se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de el.

-sabes cuando me fui no pude decirte lo que yo…. Siento por ti..- Logan le puso un dedo en los labios para que se detuviera y negó con la cabeza.

-no puedes hacerme esto… yo, no puedo lastimar a Camille… solo olvida esto-

no dijo nada, puso sus manos atreves de su cintura, sentía que no se podía detener, deseaba abrazarlo y pudo notar que Logan se tensaba con las manos de Kendall

-Sabes lo que siento por ti y no puedo olvidarlo solo por que tu lo dices- Logan intento separarse pero Kendall no lo dejo.

-yo… no puedo, no es el momento- dijo Logan dudoso y confundido, pero asustado

En ese instante Logan abrió los ojos como platos al notar que tenia sus labios unidos a los de el, poco a poco los cerro dejándose llevar por el momento, que siempre deseo.

-¿que estoy haciendo..?- se dijo Kendall a si mismo, pero a el ya no le importaba

después de haber dado una vuelta para buscarlos Camille abrió el ultimo salón que le faltaba ver. Cuando abrió la puerta ahogo un grito, y dentro de ella deseo que lo que estaba viendo no fuera real, se llevo la mano a la boca al ver a su novio y a su amigo besándose.

Logan abrió los ojos y vio a una Camille destrozada y confundida que rápidamente salió corriendo, se separo de Kendall y fue tras ella

Kendall se quedo solo en el salón procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar y maldiciéndose por no contener sus deseos y provocar todo esto.

Logan alcanzo a Camille y la detuvo del brazo, ella volteo y a el le sorprendió ver que sonreía, pero era una sonrisa que denotaba decepción.

-mira Logan yo… siempre supe que sentías algo por el mas que amistad por el pero… lo que no me esperaba era que me usaras como tu distracción- Logan trato de hablar pero Camille lo detuvo.

-lo se no era tu intención… estabas confundido y te conozco se que eres bueno, creo que lo mejor será terminar… pero podemos seguir siendo amigos- Logan la abrazo muy fuerte y ella correspondió.

-perdóname… te mereces algo mejor- ella lo soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se alejaba lentamente.

-Se feliz Logan, se feliz- le grito a lo lejos mientras se retiraba.

Jo, Jett y James escucharon voces y corrieron hasta logan

-Logan ¿que paso? ¿,todo esta bien?-

-tranquila Jo todo esta bien, bueno… termine con Camille- Todos se quedaron impresionados, Logan se sentía en un mar de emociones, tristeza, felicidad, culpa por lastimar a su amiga aunque que terminaron siendo amigos y eso lo calmo.

Después llego Kendall, vio a Logan y después a los demás, y savia que era tiempo de decirles todo.

-chicos tenemos que hablar-

lo siguieron y todos caminaron confundidos pensando que tal vez les hablaría de el y Logan.

Volvieron al salón y Kendall cerro la puerta para que los de intendencia no entraran. Ellos podían estar ahí por el permiso de la investigación.

-tienen que saber por que vine realmente- todos le prestaron mucha atención mientras James se ponía a su lado.

-e venido por las desapariciones de estos últimos meses en todas las universidades-

Se detuvo y James prosiguió la explicación

-Apenas hemos hecho avances y… creemos saber quien será su próxima víctima.

Kendall se acerco a Logan lentamente para no asustarlo

-Logan creemos que tu eres el siguiente- el quedo en su lugar a punto de reírse al pensar que era una broma, pero las expresiones serias. le indico que no estaban bromeando

se puso nervioso al razonar mejor el panorama de la noticia –¿que…. Pero…yo por que?

-yo no tengo nada que ellos quieren … solo soy un chico normal- Jo y Jett trataban de asimilar lo que escuchaban aun sin creer en lo que Logan estaba metido.

-tranquilo Logan nosotros no…-

-tranquilo?...como quieres que este tranquilo si ahora se que una organización criminal esta detrás de mi-

Kendall los sostuvo por los hombros

–Logan- al ver que no reaccionaba lo agito un poco -¡Logan!- este paro de hablar y lo vio a los ojos

-No dejare que nada te pase- el se limito a asentir dándole un cálido abrazo esperando un refugio en el, siempre se sentía solo, pero lo soltó al recordar lo que paso.

Kendall se quedo confundido –Crees que por que me besaste todo se arreglo-

Todos miraron a Logan impresionados por lo que escucharon ya que Logan nunca les menciono el beso.

Su piel tomo un color Rojo intenso reprimiéndose a si mismo por decirlo.

- así que ya tan rapido son novios..? – dijo Jo con una sonrisa traviesa, tratando de alivianar el momento.

al parecer sus amigos ya sabían que ellos dos sentían algo mas.

-no... bueno no se, yo… por que no mejor me dicen que va a pasar con todo eso-

Todos esperaban un si, en especial Kendall pero entendía que estuviera confundido así que no lo presiono y continuo con lo que tenia que decir

-bueno no sabemos mucho… descubrimos el nombre de una droga en los archivos que se repite mucho, al parecer es importante-

- como se llama esa droga- Dijo Jo con interés ya que le encantaba hablar de eso

-se llama…RPH- ella comenzó a pensar, recordando si alguna ves vio información de su origen.

De repente su cara se ilumino y todos la observaban esperando que ella hablara

-lo recuerdo… un poco ya que su información es muy escasa, solo se que solo existieron 300 mililitros de esa cosa y que no es solo una droga sino una bacteria, pero la clasificaron como droga por sus efectos… no los recuerdo pero se quienes nos pueden ayudar-

volteo a ver a Logan, esperando que entendiera –Claro mis padres llevan años estudiando podrían decirnos algo-

-que te parece si les preguntamos esta noche- le dijo Kendall a James, mientras Logan los veía confundido.

-Ooo es que tus papas nos invitaron a cenar… te íbamos a decir todo en la cena pero hubo cambio de planes así que vinimos aquí para sabe mas de la droga y pues… ya lo sabes todo-

Logan asintió y les dijo que no les contaran a sus padres que estaba en peligro, ya que no los quería preocupar.

-¿Puedo ir Logan?- Dijo Jo amablemente, ya que también quería hablar con sus papas sobre su progreso en la escuela.

-Claro Jo, solo deja les llamo a mis padres para avisarles- saco su teléfono y se fue a una esquina para hablar con sus papas.

Logan se acerco a ellos y le dijo a Jo que si podía venir.

-muy bien creo que ya es hora de irnos, nos vemos Luego- les dijo Jett a todos quienes asintieron.

Kendall y James se despidieron de Jett, salieron rápido para ver a Carlos y su respuesta a lo que le habían propuesto.

Jett, acompaño a Jo y a Logan a la casa del ultimo, puesto que Camille se había ido.

* * *

><p>Kendall y James llegaron y vieron que las luces de la casa encendidas, estaba anocheciendo así que entraron y vieron a Carlos en la sala con todos los papeles sobre la mesa, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando los chicos llegaron, por lo que salto de su asiento levemente.<p>

-muy bien y que decidiste- Kendall le pregunto a Carlos quien meditaba un momento el asunto.

-acepto, los ayudare- los chicos asintieron.

Kendall y James le ofrecieron estar en el caso, ya que esto era muy importante, además de que si se resolvía, serian recompensados y podrían ascenderlos, al pensarlo bien Carlos acepto también por que conocía a James y le caía muy bien aunque tuvieran cierta rivalidad.

-Hey, tienen que ver esto- les informo Carlos al ver un camión de mudanzas en la casa de al lado

salieron a la calle, les parecía raro puesto que estaba anocheciendo y vieron a una chica, de su edad, cabello castaño, ojos azules, de piel morena, mientras cargaba las cajas del camión a su casa

Decidieron ir a saludar a su nueva vecina, aunque no estarían mucho tiempo sabían que tardarían en regresar a los Ángeles.

-Hola- hablaron los chicos para llamar su atención –hola chicos en que los puedo ayudar- dijo ella amablemente mientras bajaba su caja al suelo

-solo queríamos saludar, para darte la bienvenida,, mi nombre es Kendall Knight, y ellos son mis amigos, James y Carlos.

Extendieron las manos para saludarla –mi nombre es Dayana Cannon y acabo de mudarme por cuestiones de trabajo-

-te entiendo nosotros también estamos aquí por trabajo- le dijo Kendall mientras James le indico la hora.

-perdón Dayana tenemos que irnos, pero fue un gusto conocerte- ella asintió y se despidió y regreso a meter sus cosas a la casa.

* * *

><p>Kendall lego a la casa de Logan, le dijo a Carlos que podía venir, pero el dijo que tenia que seguir leyendo los archivos y llamar a su oficina para darles una excusa y no llevarlos al interrogatorio, así que asintió, Carlos le dijo a James que se quedara ya que necesitaba buscar información y el no era tan bueno en la computadora, el de mala gana asintió y Carlos no pudo hacer mas que reírse al verlo.<p>

ya había anochecido completamente, Jo se encontraba adentro de la casa con Logan y Jett se fue debido a que tenia tarea que hacer.

Toco la puerta y espero pacientemente, Kendall llevaba una camisa de color Azul en v y pantalones negros, aun temía por que Logan estuviera enojado, le impresiono el que no explotara al decirle que era blanco de un posible secuestro.

Logan era fuerte en esos aspectos, pero débil en sentimientos, por mas que intentara ocultar su dolor siempre lo denotaba

–hola chicos adelante- Joanna abrió la puerta y los saludo, Logan estaba con Jo en el sofá platicando. –y tu amigo no quiso venir?- le dijo la señora Mitchell al no ver a su compañero.

-no pudo surgió un problema y tubo que quedarse en la casa para arreglarlo-

no le podía decir todo, ya que le prometió a Logan no hablar de esto con sus papas

saludo a Logan y a Jo quienes le señalaron un lugar a su lado para que se sentara

-hola Kendall y ¿James?- Dijo Jo al ver que su amigo no llego, Kendall les explico todo lo de Carlos, hasta la nueva vecina que se había mudado.

-ya esta la cena chicos- el señor Mitchell les llamó para que vinieran a la mesa y estos asintieron, prepararon lasaña a la boloñesa y a todos les encanto, durante la cena todos hablaron de sus vidas, Jo les conto sus avances en los estudios y Logan les platico sobre la idea hasta que Kendall decidió preguntar.

-Disculpen les puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo mientras veía a los papas de logan

-adelante Kendall que necesitas saber- dijo el señor Mitchell en tono amistoso

-bueno… recientemente vi el nombre de una droga en mi investigación… me llamo la atención ya que nunca oí de ella, pero no se si ustedes sepan algo, se llama…RPH-

ambos se miraron el uno al otro, y la señora Mitchell suspiro, lo cual inquieto a Kendall ya que supo que no era nada bueno.

-Esa "droga" por así decirlo es la mas peligrosa de todas las sustancias del mundo, además de la mas deseada debido a lo que le causaba a la gente-

la señora Mitchell se detuvo y su esposo continuo –hace 6 años Steven nuestro amigo y compañero hizo un descubrimiento, en el fondo del océano pacifico hayo un pez muerto pero estaba conservado,

el estaba en busca de anomalías en el agua debido a la gran cantidad de peces muertos de los últimos meses en ese tiempo-

-Se llevo a este espécimen y lo analizo, tiempo después descubrió un microorganismo que no pertenecía a ninguna especie conocida, la analizo y descubrió algo-

la señora Mitchell siguió con la explicación mientras que todos estaban demasiado entretenidos en especial Jo quien desconocía todo esto.

-resulta que este microorganismo…se adentra en las neuronas cerebrales de su victima y de adhiere a ellas… una ves que esto ocurre paraliza las señales o lo que es lo mismo, duerme a las neuronas y este toma su lugar asimilándose a ellas

Logan y Kendall no lograron entender lo que esto implicaba, pero Jo lo entendió a la perfección y mostro algo de intriga.

-Lo que quieren decir es que duerme o bloquea los registros de recuerdos que es como amnesia – ellos asintieron, pero Kendall aun no entendía el por que era tan famosa, se podía lograr amnesia por otros métodos.

- después de analizarlo descubrió que el fue quien causo tantas muertes en el océano debido a que los demás peses olvidaron el como alimentarse por los efectos de este microorganismo, saco todo el liquido que pudo y en total extrajo 300ml, decidió hacer una prueba ya que no tenia sentido que la bacteria asimilara y no atacara las neuronas si no transmitían nada-

-nosotros lo conocimos y nos pidió ayuda con su experimento, por eso sabemos todo esto… bueno en fin, nos pidió que fuéramos a verlo, y vimos los efectos de este, descubrimos que su origen fue de una planta que creemos fue única ya que creció sobre los volcanes submarinos del océano, este pez la consumió y lo supimos por los restos en su estomago y la bacteria empezó a crecer dentro de el sin causarle daños, su muerte se debió al exceso de la sustancia que no se libero dentro de el…. Era como un generador del liquido-

-en fin le inyectamos 100ml a un conejillo de indias y vimos su comportamiento, paso una hora y de repente se quedo quieto, no hacia nada mas que respirar y movía los ojos pero ya no caminaba, parecía una estatua, el le conecto transmisores de estímulos en su cabeza y al mandar una orden el la obedeció fue cuando supinos de que se trataba

Jo entendió todo y parecía asombrada , los chicos entendieron todo excepto lo ultimo

Jo noto esto y les explico-chicos lo que quieren decir es que esta droga bloquea todos los recuerdos y asimila ordenes nuevas usando a las neuronas dormidas para transmitir los estímulos, en pocas palabras reprograma a un ser para que obedezca y sienta lo que se le ordena.

- de ahí viene su abreviación RPH (Reprogramación Mental Humana)- dijo la señora Mitchell

Kendall se quedo sorprendido al entender su función y lo aterro pensar que se también podían usarlo en personas.

-¿y que le paso a los otros mililitros?- pregunto Kendall

-el gobierno se los llevo, ya que les llamaba la atención del peligro que implicaba si se usara en personas importantes, pero… fue robado el mismo día en el que desapareció el proyecto- contesto el señor Mitchell

-pero su reproducción es imposible a menos que se ingiera la planta de su origen así que no hay que preocuparnos… solo se usaría en 2 personas- dijo el señor Mitchell

Kendall empezó a conectar las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente y al final logro entender algo

-Si el liquido y el proyecto estaban conectados, su única explicación era que el gobierno planeaba usarla para mejorar a los soldados eliminando los estímulos innecesarios para una mejor eficiencia, pero….. solo se podía usar en 2 personas y no se podía reproducir, ahora sabia que necesitaba el proyecto a toda costa para saber como planeaban hacerlo.

Ya había atardecido y Kendall junto con Jo se iban a retirar así que logan los acompaño a la salida, se despidieron de los señores Mitchell y salieron un momento para hablar

-y que crees que pueda sucede Kendall- le pregunto Jo algo nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando

-la verdad todo esto fue una gran revelación pero sigo sin entender el por que de los secuestros, Logan…Katie… y mi padre por… por que nosotros-

Jo y Logan lo observaron y vieron que quería llorar, Logan le hizo una señal amable para que le diera un tiempo a solas con el, ella asintió y se adelanto hacia el auto de Kendall.

Cuando estuvieron solos, logan lo abraso, los dos estaban muy afectados y por primera vez Kendall se soltó a llorar desenfrenadamente

Logan pensó en el y tenia razón…. por que su familia y por que el? Obviamente no era casualidad y tendrían que averiguar el por que se involucro su familia

-Perdón Kendall fui muy egoísta y no pensé en tus problemas, la verdad es que te extrañe mucho y no quiero que te vallas- quería soltarse a llorar pero tenia que contenerse, por Kendall

-Tu, mi madre y Katie son todo lo que me queda, no podría perdonarme la vida si les pasara algo- dijo Kendall mientras se tranquilizaba pero aun sollozando… no te perderé Logan ya no mas..- hablo en tono frío y decidido, a buscar a los responsables.

* * *

><p>Kendall llego algo tarde, era medianoche y le sorprendió que Carlos y James seguían despiertos.<p>

Los saludo y ellos le hicieron señas desde la sala para que viniera.

– Kendall tienes que ver esto- el se acerco y vio en la pantalla el nombre de la agente que había echo la investigación del proyecto.

-no puede ser… ella escribió esto?- dijo Kendall quien aun no creía lo que veía.

-así es Amber Ryan la carismática conductora del NNA trabajo para la Agencia- todos pensaban que era una locura, y sabían que ella tendría mas respuestas al misterio

Tenemos que regresar a los Ángeles

Los arbustos de afuera se movieron y los chicos se asomaron a la ventana, pero no vieron nada, así que decidieron terminar por hoy e irse a sus cuartos a descansar.

(o)

-señor todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan- hablo por teléfono la persona que se encontraba en los arbustos.

+-excelente, ahora averigua que hizo el traidor de Kent Knight a nuestras espaldas-

-cree que Amber diga algo sobre nosotros-

+-mas le vale por su vida que no-

-todo se complico por la maldita traición de Kent-

+-En cuanto Kendall se entere de lo que esta protegiendo..- solto una carcajada burlonamente

+- Logan es esencial para esto lo necesito pronto... esa tal Camille podría sernos útil, se ve que guarda rencor a Kendall.

-entendido señor- colgó su teléfono, preparando el anzuelo que les quitaría a Kendall del camino y obtendrían a Logan, para comenzar su plan.

(o)

* * *

><p><strong>bueno créanme que lo que viene sera como !Que¡ <strong>

**ya saben lo de siempre dejen sus comentarios que tanto me animan, para ver que opinan y nos vemos en el siguiente cap**

**Chris :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Buscando (Parte 1)

**HI Reads**

**bueno me he tardado un poco pero tuve algunos problemas, ya sabe... lo de siempre, en fin en este cap y el que viene se resolverán los misterios de la historia **

**debido a que son largos lo dividi en 2 partes**

**después**** de estos 2 se vendrán momentos muy fuertes, donde todo se pondra mas tenso en la historia**

**bueno ya saben disfruten y nos leemos abajo :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>para muchos rendirse en vida es su mejor opción, pero entonces...¿por que son infelices?<em>"

Los chicos despertaron temprano era jueves por la mañana el día estaba despejado y se dispusieron a investigar mas sobre su mas reciente descubrimiento, Amber Ryan

Kendall se sentía mejor por Logan en estos días lo veía mas feliz y pasaba mas tiempo con el

No encontraron mucho, ya que parecía que alguien había borrado toda la información intencionalmente del registro que tenían en el F.B.I pero sabían que si ella había hecho el reporte, podría responder a casi todas sus preguntas.

Todos estaban en el sofá de la sala, pensando claramente que el proyecto tenia infinidad de datos, pero no lograban entender mucho ya que, todo estaba codificado por ella y la mayoría daba información de transferencias enormes de dinero pero el inversionista era desconocido

También tenia una hoja que contenía los registros de llamadas entre Sara Stone y el padre de Kendall, al parecer eran muy continuas las comunicaciones, pero dejaron de comunicarse 1 semana antes de la muerte del mismo.

Esto intrigo a Kendall no sabia si era por cuestiones de trabajo y pensó que era lo mas lógico pero le pareció extraño que una semana antes se detuviera repentinamente.

–tengo que ir a verla este fin de semana- Hablo con un poco se inseguridad en su voz

Los chicos lo observaron y sabían que lo tenia preocupado

–nosotros cuidaremos a Logan hasta tu regreso- hablo James para calmarlo sabían que el tenia miedo de que le pasara algo en su ausencia

-solo ten cuidado estamos enfrentándonos a una organización muy poderosa… cuídate-

Kendall asintió y saco su celular de su bolsillo, Le mando un mensaje a Logan para verlo en el parque de siempre, y el acepto

Le preocupaba mucho, no han platicado de lo que paso cuando se mudo, Logan normalmente es impulsivo e indeciso y pudo hacer muchas cosas

-al parecer Amber Ryan no esta en la televisora de loa Ángeles, se a hospedado en un hotel de New York-

-es perfecto- aseguro Kendall ya que era la oportunidad de asegurar mas respuestas

-¿Ocurre algo…?- pregunto Carlos algo confundido

-La sede de CorporationStone se encuentra el Nueva York si no puedo hablar con Amber tendré que buscar algunas respuestas con Sara sobre mi padre.

-buena suerte Kendall-

* * *

><p>El parque estaba lleno, niños en los columpios y parejas felices caminando por el césped, Kendall se pregunto si algún día podría vivir eso, una vida tranquila con su familia, amigos y Logan.<p>

Se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al imaginarse ese momento, por el cual lucharía.

Logan estaba recostado en el pasto, al pareces contemplaba lo mismo que Kendall, a la gente feliz y tranquila que no tenia preocupaciones mayores a secuestros y muerte.

Camino lentamente hasta el y se sentó a su lado, este no se percato de esto, así que le paso la mano de arriba a bajo por rostro con el cual el dio un pequeño salto

-Me asustaste tonto- por alguna razón Logan se veía mas radiante, mas feliz y a lo lejos alguien lo observaba y no le gustaba este Logan positivo

-perdón pero me gusta la cara que pones- ambos se miraban muy felices, como si los problemas que tenían estuvieran fuera del parque

-Logan tengo que decirte algo- Logan giro la vista para ponerle completa atención

-se que te iras unos días a New York y no necesitas preocuparte se cuidarme solo- Kendall lo abraso inconscientemente, y un temor recorrió su cuerpo, como si temiera perderlo en ese instante, a Logan no le importo y correspondió el abrazo

- perdóname Logan nunca debí hacerte daño- Logan se separo y se mostro confundido

-¡Kendall!, tu nunca me causaste algún daño, yo fui quien exagero las cosas y yo te tengo que pedir perdón, es solo que… últimamente siento algo oscuro en mi interior-

-¿A que te refieres Logie?- Los dos se acomodaron en el césped para quedar de frente

-cuando te marchaste a los Ángeles, algo en mi cambio, yo… le hice daño a personas-

Kendall lo miro sin poder creer lo que escucho, pero la mirada de Logan se torno mas triste

-eso es… imposible tu nunca lastimarías a nadie- no podía creer que Logan el chico tímido, inteligente y amable le hiciera daño a la gente

-es cierto … tuve problemas en la escuela, golpee a un chico que me fastidiaba y llegue a lastimar a un compañero con una navaja solo por que me insulto e incluso llegue a pelear con un profesor y…yo nunca e querido dañar a la gente, pero siento un impulso por hacerlo cuando me hacen daño, tengo miedo de… lo que sea que me este pasando-

Logan escondió su rostro en el pecho de Kendall, el acaricio su cabello y seguía sin poder creer eso

-Logan todos tienen un lado oscuro en su interior que nos mantiene en equilibrio sin el lado oscuro seriamos demasiado amables y haríamos cosas estúpidas y con demasiada maldad seriamos terribles y duros sin sentimientos, fríos, recuerda tu eres mas fuerte que tus impulsos, solo debes vencer tu ira y mantener un limite-

-Lo hare Kendall, lo hare por ti- Kendall lo detuvo – no Logan hazlo por ti, por tu bien-

-gracias Kendall no se que haría sin ti- los dos se levantaron y echaron un vistazo a su alrededor

-crees que algún día podamos vivir algo así- Logan señalo a una pareja sentada en el césped, Kendall sonrió en su interior ya que tenia razón sobre los pensamientos de Logan

-No creo Logan… se que tendremos un final así-

-Logan quieres acompañarme al aeropuerto… salgo en la noche, pero tengo que llegar antes-

-claro Kindell- su apodo le provoco una carcajada y caminaron hasta el auto-

-Maldito Kendall… mientras mas rápido se marche, mejor- el sujeto salió corriendo a su camioneta y arranco sin un rumbo conocido

* * *

><p>El vuelo salió a las ocho de la noche y Logan salía del aeropuerto, con rumbo a casa de Kendall, Kendall le presto su auto en su ausencia y el felizmente acepto, también le dijo que se quedara a dormir con James y Carlos, para Logan no fue problema ya que sus padres salieron de viaje otra vez..<p>

Logan llego a la casa de Kendall justo en medianoche, bajo del auto y bostezando a cada rato solo deseaba tirarse a la cama, pero escucho que alguien le gritaba

-hey, disculpa no se encuentra Kendall-

-No.. a salido de viaje y volverá el sábado- Logan se puso algo nervioso

-entiendo… ¡disculpa no me e presentado!, me llamo Dayana soy la vecina de Kendall-

ella le mostro una sonrisa radiante y Logan se tranquilizo un poco, pero no quiso bajar la guardia

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Logan y soy… su amigo?-

-dudas sobre ser su amigo?- cuestiono Dayana burlonamente

-supongo, es… complicado- Los dos se soltaron a reír sin razón aparente, a Logan le agrado mucho Dayana, por alguna razón sentía como si la conociera desde hace tiempo, a la ves sentía desconfianza lo cual lo confundió mucho.

-bueno es tarde, que te parece si hablamos Mañana, te invito un café, me agradas y siempre e querido amigos, ¡por favor…- le comento en tono suplicante suplicante y Logan acepto sin remedio, contento ya que el también quería hacer amigos, pero algo en ella le parecía raro

ignoro eso y camino a la casa de Kendall, se sorprendió mucho al ver que los chicos seguían despiertos pero sin hacer nada, se notaba en sus caras el gran cansancio que tenían, se habían desvelado los últimos días debido a la investigación y eso les cayo enzima esa noche

-Hola James y… Carlos?-el ultimo se levanto del sofá y le estrecho la mano, para saludarlo

-por que siguen despiertos- pregunto Logan ya que ninguno estaba haciendo algo

Te estábamos esperando… le prometimos a Kendall que te cuidaríamos y pensábamos en ir a buscarte, pero.. ya estas aquí

-Así que Kendall no me dejo con amigos sino con niñeras- los chicos se soltaron a reír

-somos tus amigos Logan, pero también tus niñeras- afirmo James quien no podía abrir mucho los ojos por el sueño

-¿que les parece si mejor vamos a dormir?- comento Logan, los chicos aceptaron inmediatamente lo cual hizo reír a Logan

Logan se quedo en el cuarto de Kendall ya que así se lo ordeno el mismo, sin quitarse la ropa se lanzo contra la cama y se durmió inmediatamente, deseando que Kendall estuviera bien

* * *

><p>la ciudad era demasiado extensa, sabia donde se hospedaba Amber, gracias a James, desconocen el por que su repentino viaje, todo era perfecto<p>

Se hospedo en el hotel mas cercano al de ella, así que decidió estar a solo 5 km para que fuese conveniente y no levantara sospechas

Tomo un taxi, en el transcurso al hotel de Amber pensó en las palabras adecuadas para ser sutil y lograr obtener respuestas, el era muy bueno en ello, pero nunca antes tubo que convencer a una ex agente de la Agencia, ella debería saber varios trucos así que todo se le complicaría mas.

Al llegar a su destino, logro divisar una cartel que anunciaba un nuevo invento revolucionario de CorporationStone, esto no le sorprendía mucho, ya que su éxito se debió a las grandes ideas de Sara y Lucy

desde que Lucy se mudo con ella las ideas de la compañía salieron disparadas al aire al igual que las acciones según leyó las reseñas en internet.

Kendall camino directamente hasta el piso mas alto del hotel donde se encontraba Amber

Cuando llego a la puerta de su cuarto, la toco levemente esperando que alguien abriera

Pasaron 5 minutos mientras esperaba afuera, preocupado de que nadie abriera toco insistentemente hasta que escucho el picaporte girar.

-¿Quien es usted?- Amber tenia una apariencia cansada, con los ojos irritados y sin maquillaje, era muy diferente a la chica que aparecía en televisión.

-mi nombre es Kendall Knight y necesito que hablemos-

-no es el mejor momento chico, mejor vuelve mas tarde- estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero Kendall la detuvo

-se quien es usted y se que izo antes de ser quien dice ser haora- ella no dijo nada mas, abrió los ojos como platos y su mano comenzaba a temblar

-puede pasar- ella abrió la puerta por completo, y sabia que la platica que se avecinaba no seria nada agradable

-y bien Chicos que hacemos ahora- Pregunto Logan, ya era de dia y se dispusieron a continuar con su investigación

-mmm sabes me parece raro que Kendall no revisara el estudio de su padre- Todos se voltearon a ver y caminaron hacia el estudio

-a estado muy presionado y esto no a sido sencillo para el… además no creo que debamos revisarlo sin su permiso- le cuestiono Carlos

-Vamos estoy seguro de que tu también quieres saberlo y le diremos todo, además somos un equipo ahora, debemos apoyarnos y ayudar a Kendall…pero para que dejes de llorar le mandare un mensaje para avisarle sobre nuestra búsqueda-

Carlos buscaba como refutar ese argumento pero al final asintió y James le dedico una sonrisa burlona

-muy bien vamos-

* * *

><p>-y bien que preguntas tienes para mi… supongo que eres Kendall Knight, debo mencionar que tu trabajo es muy bueno, mas de 30 casos resueltos entre ello 15 homicidios, 5 conspiraciones y 10 secuestros en tan solo 2 años… supongo que estas aquí por trabajo- Amber le señalo una silla que estaba atrás de el y la tomo para sentarse<p>

-Exactamente, y supongo que sabes que es lo que preguntare –Kendall se sorprendió, con lo rápido que tocaron el tema, pero era de esperarse, sus trucos no funcionarían con ella

-yo me retire chico, y deje el caso ase tiempo… es un caso que se puede resolver pero no puedes ganar, ellos son… muy poderosos- su voz denotaba melancolía y derrota

-Nada es imposible Amber… el que te hubieras rendido no fue…- Amber soltó una carcajada sarcásticamente ante su respuesta

-¿rendirme?... no Kendall yo jamás me rendí, yo seguí mi batalla hasta que llego un punto en que lo sacrifique todo, tenia casi todas las respuestas pero ellos se enteraron de mi trabajo, así que llegaron y me quitaron lo único que me quedaba- su expresión se volvió fría.

- mi hermano-

Kendall sintió un golpe en el estomago, las coincidencias eran demasiadas y las probabilidades de que fuera la misma advertencia hacia Kendall eran enormes

-Le harían daño si revelaba mi investigación al mundo, y tuve que retirarme- continuo mientras sus ojos derramaban lagrimas

se levanto del sofá y camino hasta la ventana de la habitación, el se acerco y puso su mano en su hombro para calmarla

-¿cuantos años tiene?- intento calmarla para poder seguir

-20... el no se merecia eso, todo fue por mi estúpida necedad de seguir adelante- con ira en su interior golpeo el muro del cuarto

-yo se lo que se siente- Ella lo miro con ira -Kendall, ¡no seas insensible!como puedes burlart...-

-tienen a mi hermana y a pesar de mi dolor se... que el rendirme no la traerá de vuelta- sintió un nudo en la garganta

contenía las lagrimas todo lo que podía, Amber pudo ver esto en su expresión y supo que era cierto.

-yo…no puedo Kendall solo vete y deja que el tiempo lo arregle-

-pero Amber necesito de ti, que me platiques sobre tu investi…-

-dije que te fueras- se puso firme ira y tristeza recorrían su cuerpo, con los ojos cristalizados, le señalo la salida, estaba a punto de preguntar algo pero supo que ella no estaba en el mejor estado.

-Se que esto es difícil, pero rendirte no lo traerá de vuelta…tienes que ser fuerte, lo que viene no será sencillo y si no hacemos algo pronto la esperanza será lo único que nos quede

salió de la habitación, pensó que todo estaba perdido y se cuestiono si Amber tenia razón,si realmente no tenia opción, se reprendió por pensar eso y se propuso el jamás rendirse, jamás abandonaría a Katie

escucho el tono de su teléfono que le indicaba un mensaje, lo saco de su bolsillo y pudo ver que era de James

Al leerlo se dio un golpe en la frente reprendiéndose, nunca pensó en el estudio de su padre, y le pareció muy buena idea

aunque el quería verlos personalmente sabia que no había tiempo que perder así que les dio permiso de entrar al estudio.

-hora del plan B-

* * *

><p>-impresionante- fue lo único que dijo Carlos al entrar al estudio de Kent,<p>

era muy amplio, con una pizarra en la pared, miles de hojas en un escritorio, muchas fotos de su familia y un librero muy grande con libros de biología, lo que le impresiono fue la cantidad de archivos , todos ordenados eso les pareció perfecto ya que lo harían en orden y encontrarían lo que buscaban rápido

-creo que no acabaremos de revisarlo todo- dijo James mientras se tallaba la nuca con su mano

-que te parece si empiezas por la computadora… yo y Logan revisaremos los papeles- James estuvo de acuerdo y comenzaron su búsqueda en esa montaña de información

Logan se pregunto por que tenia libros de biología, el padre de Kendall no tenia relación con ese tema y esto le intrigo un poco, pero decidió preguntarle a Kendall en su regreso.

* * *

><p>El edificio era enorme tenia aproximadamente 80 pisos, tenia un diseño de espiral impresionante y se conectaba con otros 2 edificios mas pequeños, de los cuales suponía que eran oficinas administrativas pero a lo ancho se hallaban mas torres que tenían que ser laboratorios y talleres.<p>

Tenia un gran jardín frontal al edificio donde se veían a los empleados salir y entrar del edificio, la seguridad era muy alta, a el no le sorprendió esto, era la cede principal y debería estar armada hasta los dientes

Kendall caminaba por el jardín y al acercarse a la puerta 2 oficiales lo detuvieron

-código de acceso- hablo uno de los guardias que era muy alto con uniforme amarillo

-no poseo uno… e venido por trabajo de investigación oficial-

-no nos interesa eso, no puedes pasar sin una autorización o un permiso -

Kendall se maldijo ya que se le olvido cargar la orden que le asigno la agencia para poder entrar a cualquier lado a investigar, resignado estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, hasta que escucho su nombre

-¿Kendall eres tu?-

-¡hola Lucy¡- corrió hacia ella y la cargo por los aires

-Kendall…. Que… ¿que haces aquí?- su expresión denotaba felicidad, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos y fue de los pasos mas duros para Lucy, olvidar su antigua vida

-¿acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga?- ella le golpeo el brazo y le dijo a los guardias que podía pasar, caminaron por el edificio y les tomo 10 minutos llegar al ultimo piso donde se hallaba su oficina.

Efectivamente el edificio poseía 80 pisos y Lucy trabajaba en la cima junto a su tía

su oficina era muy grande, con una espectacular vista de la ciudad, en la pared tenia reconocimientos por parte de fundaciones y países debido a su desempeño, tenia varias guitarras colgadas en la pared, con guitarras que tocaba cuando tenia tiempo libre, aunque rara vez eso sucedía

Lucy lo invito a sentarse y le ofreció una bebida, ella tenia una actitud muy profesional, pero con Kendall seguía siendo la misma chica de antes, alegre, impulsiva y agresiva

-y en fin… como as estado Kendall, escuche que eres el mejor agente que han tenido en los Ángeles- le golpeo el brazo suavemente para felicitarlo por su logro

-si... al parecer soy el mejor –se mostro presumido y Lucy rodo los ojos mientras le sonreía

- y tu eres la 10º empresaria mas exitosa y rebelde del mundo-

-La 9º por favor- Soltaron muchas carcajadas lo cual le alegro el día a Kendall, Lucy era su mejor amiga, y siempre le apoyaba en muchas cosas

se la pasaron un rato platicando y riendo de sus vidas, recuerdos surgieron en su conversación los cuales disfrutaron

se mantuvo un silencio cómodo en el lugar y Kendall decidió romper el silencio y empezar a platicarle a Lucy el por que realmente había venido

-Lucy... tengo que contarte algo-

-Carlos, Logan vengan rápido…- empezó a temblar ligeramente

-Kent.. tiene nuestros registros médicos- Los chicos fruncieron el ceño y efectivamente tenia el expediente de ellos y otras 1000 personas

-como…es posible el.. no nos conocía- Carlos sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo al ver todos sus datos médicos en manos de otra persona.

- también tiene registros de atletas y personas importantes en el ámbito intelectual y físico… -

-que significa esto…- todo empezaba a tornarse mas confuso para ambos

-no lo se pero todos marcan rojo…el de Katie marca Verde y el de Logan azul-

se miraron mutuamente, y decidieron seguir buscando, aun mas rápido

-esto no puede ser bueno… - susurro Logan por lo bajo pero los chicos lograron escucharlo

-Increíble. Yo… jamás me imagine que volvería a escuchar algo parecido- Lucy cruzo los brazos y mostro una expresión fría

Kendall le conto sobre todo lo acontecido y lo que sospechaba, confiaba plenamente en Lucy y necesitaba apoyo de todos los lados posibles

-Lucy a que te refieres con, "algo parecido"-

-a caso no recuerdas la noticia de el proyecto MK ULTRA- Kendall recordaba muy bien ese proyecto, la conspiración por parte de la C.I.A, que consistía en experimentos con humanos para crear diversas drogas de uso psicológico

-si, estoy informado de eso, arrestaron a todos los responsables-

-eso es algo que no sabemos, pero si alguno esta libre seguramente el descubrimiento de esta bacteria le habrá llamado la atención ya que es lo que se buscaba en ese proyecto en su apogeo "control total sobre el individuo"-

-Recuerda que La Voz era una simple unión de gente manifestándose por el proyecto, ¿por que paso a ser una de las organizaciones mas peligrosas del mundo?-

Kendall, supo que todo tenia sentido, la manifestación fue una simple distracción, para generar caos y poder presionar la atención del gobierno

-Pero por que el gobierno daría a conocer el proyecto si sabían que la gente se opondría eso fue un descaro, a menos que... alguien en su interior lo hubiera hecho a propósito y a sus espaldas, para tener el apoyo de la gente-

Lo que dijo Lucy tenia sentido ya que un integrante pudo quedar libre y seguir secretamente el proyecto por su cuenta.

-Pero esta droga es única e irrepetible nadie mas la posee solo quedaron 200 ml para 2 personas si quisieran hacer sus planes tendrían que… buscar la manera de sintetizarla

- esperemos, por el bien de todos que sea imposible-

_-nada es imposible Amber- _a Kendall le vino un escalofrío al recordar esa frase que solo en ese momento deseo jamás haber pronunciado

-Bueno mejor hablemos de otra cosa, e venido para buscar respuestas sobre el proyecto, pero también vine por..-

-Tu padre.. no es así- Kendall asintió y Lucy le hizo una señal para que la siguiera el confundido camino detrás de ella

llegaron a una habitación a un costado de la oficina con cientos de pilares en filas

-bienvenido al cerebro de la compañía, aquí guardamos todos los trabajos registros tramites y videos que hemos tomado a lo largo del tiempo-

Kendall observo que el lugar era enorme y hacia mucho frio, debido a que se tenían que mantener refrigerado el lugar

-y que hacemos aquí..-

-como sabrás tengo acceso a todos los servidores de la compañía …excepto a uno-

Lucy avanzo por el pasillo y saco un walkie talkie

-Dak puedes venir, estoy en la sala de los servidores…ya es hora-

Kendall se sentía confundido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, Lucy noto esto

-Te debes de estar preguntando ¿que hacemos aquí?.. bueno no eres el único en busca de respuestas, yo… pude notar algo diferente en mi tía, ella esta mas preocupada por algo y casi no sale de su oficina, es diferente desde la muerte de tu padre-

Kendall recordó la lista de llamadas entre su padre y ella, por lo cual todo empezó a tomar mas sentido

-No trabajo en la agencia pero tampoco me quise quedar de brazos cruzados, así que decidí investigar mas sobre el caso, Mi compañero Dak y jefe de informática es la persona que mas confianza le tengo en esta empresa y el también sospecha algo-

-Crees que sea de confianza.. y si solo quiere hundir la com…- Lucy lo interrumpió

-es de absoluta confianza Kendall, confía en mi, el y yo descubrimos que este servidor que esta frente a ti contiene los videos de hace 3 años, le pedí a mi tía el código de acceso pero… se puso nerviosa y me dijo que no me acercara a el-

-crees que tu tía este ocultando algo- Kendall temía que sus pensamientos sobre ella se hicieran realidad

-Ella a sido muy buena con migo y no quiero creer eso hasta revisar los videos-

-no los has visto-

-Precisamente hace una semana nos dimos cuenta de este servidor y obtener la clave no fue nada fácil, pero Dak es muy bueno en ello, solo espero estar equivocada con lo que supongo-

-Tranquila Lucy yo se que tu tía es una buena persona y dudo que este ocultando algo malo-

* * *

><p>-chicos encontré un archivo con 3 videos… pero están bloqueados- necesito una contraseña de 4 dígitos-James no dejaba de tocar el teclado<p>

-¿crees poder desbloquearla?- esta pregunta provoco que James riera por lo bajo

-¿esto responde tu pregunta?- los chicos se acercaron . Logan se sorprendió por el talento que poseía James en las maquinas

-el primer video se llama... asimiladores?, el segundo Adaptador y el tercero dice…"para Kendall"

-muy extraño en verdad- comento Carlos

-creo que será mejor esperar a Kendall para verlos ¿no?- Les propuso Logan ya que se sentía mal ver un video que no es para ellos

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y miraron la hora, ya estaba atardeciendo,

-muy bien que les pareces si descansamos un poco- Carlos y Logan estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron del estudio

* * *

><p>Kendall y Lucy estaban esperando a Dak en la sala de servidores, tuvieron que deshabitar las cámaras temporalmente para que la tía de Lucy no los viera, pero eventualmente sospecharían y las activarían, así que tenían que apurarse<p>

-¡Puedes llamarle a ese tal Dak y decirle que se de prisa!- Lucy marchando de un lado a otro nerviosa saco de nuevo el Walkie talkie pero una voz la detuvo

-Perdón por la tardanza Lucy, pero estaba arreglando unos asuntos…¿quien es el?- ella solto un suspiro de alivio y todos regresaron la vista al monitor del pilar

- el es Kendall hijo de Kent Knight el ex director de finanzas quien estuvo en la explosión de la fabrica

-lo siento mucho…mi nombre es Dak Zevon, soy jefe de informática en esta compañía- Kendall estrecho su mano amablemente y se dispusieron a ver el video

-muy bien aquí hay una gran cantidad de videos, déjenme buscar la fecha de la explosión y…. aquí esta- Todos fijaron la vista a la pantalla

-Estas listo Kendall- Lucy le apretó la mano y tambien a Dak, ella sintió que el video les daria una esperanza

a ellos no les pareció raro esto, de hecho era lo que mas necesitaban

* * *

><p><strong>bueno aqui tuvieron la primera parte, espero que les <strong>**entretuviera**

**aun pienso en lo que se viene y tengo muchas ideas al respecto, ya saben dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto ;)**

**nos vemos en el segundo Cap**

**Chris :)**

**24/07/2014**


End file.
